Rock Dog 2/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Rock Dog 2''. Opening Credits Summit Entertainment presents a Huayi Brothers Media Corp. and Mandoo Pictures production in association with NicThic Productions Eracme Entertainment Dream Factory Group and Reel FX Animation Studios ROCK DOG 2 Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Ash Brannon Kurt Voelker Screenplay by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Story by D.A. Nichols Ash Brannon Zheng Jun Based on the Graphic Novel Tibetan Rock Dog Created by Zheng Jun Produced by Zheng Jun Amber Wang Amy Tan Joyce Lou Executive Producers Wang Zhongjun Zheng Jun Deng Feng Angela Wu Andrew Yang Wang Zhonglei Jerry Ye Xu Xiaoping Liu Shengyi Tan Fei Chuck Peil Uri Fleming Mike Bundlie Lauren Selig Co-Producers Niu Xue Benjamin Gilberg Huang Bin Alonzo Ruvalcaba Associate Producer Richard Zhang Music Composed and Conducted by Rolfe Kent John Powell Music Supervisor Liza Richardson Starring the Main Cast Luke Wilson Eddie Izzard J.K. Simmons Lewis Black Kenan Thompson Mae Whitman Jorge Garcia With Matt Dillon Sam Elliott as the voice of Fleetwood Yak And Ming-Na Wen as the voice of Khari Second Part of the Credits Directors of Photography Simon Dunsdon Genndy Tartakovsky Production Designer Elad Tibi Edited by Ivan Bilancio Art Director Christian Schellewald Character Designs by Matthew Bates Additional Character Designs by Peter de Sève Head of Layout John Clark Digital Supervisors David Esneault Scott Peterson Line Producer Nicole Stinn Animation Supervisor Damjan Mitrevski Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Joanna D. Ferguson Sound Designers Steven Ticknor Randy Thom Casting by Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Story Additional Storyboard Artists Additional Story Material by Editorial Art Department Layout Animation Reel FX Animation Studios Crew CG Imagery and Animation by Reel FX Animation Studios Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin Heather M. Drummons Production Manager Sherry Wallace Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Technical Direction Technical Supervisors Harry Michalakeas Brandon L. Harris CG Supervisors Andrew Kinney Glo Minaya Consulting CG Supervisor Corey Smith Senior Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tad Gielow Brandon L. Harris Michael Jefferies Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tony Fan Michael Jefferies Logan Kelly Joseph Kiser Chun-Wei Lai Tatsuya Nakamura Hiromi Ono Christopher Penny Todd Boyce Casey Johnson Gates Roberg-Clark Seth Schwartz Technology Project Manager Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Tomi Dzurovski Matteo Ghezzi Steve Hilbert Tom Jordan Sing Khamnouane Darko Mitev Liz Paradis Christian Smith Nathan Smithson Kevin Taylor Ryan Trammell Additional Modeling Supervisor Henry Darnell Additional Modelers Todd Fechter Sarah Nicole Moore Rigging Rigging Supervisor Joshua Carey Lead Rigger Douglas Bell Riggers Eric Baker Elena Boshkoska Joshua Carey James Direen Steve Eger Ken Kanipe Daniel McCrummen Ryan Porter Jeff Smith Matthew R. Tucker Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Supervisor Aaron Thedford Lead Surfacing Artist Megan Shaffer Surfacing Artists Kahi Aspelund Ronnie Bushaw Lauren Davis Todd Harper Meg Higginbotham Hollan Holmes Tyler Hunter Casey Kreft Meghann Robison Megan Schaffer Sara Simon Daniel Zinck Look Development Look Development Supervisor Joel Friesch Look Development Lead Alan Chan Look Development Artists Chris Browne Alan Chan Patrick Gray Jamie Huey Sara Simon Francis Wu Additional Look Development Artist Connon Carey Shader Technical Directors Yi-Ming Chu Marlin Rowley Layout Camera and Layout Supervisor Joseph P. Johnston Rough Layout Coordinator Megan Capri Rough Layout Artists Tom Bruno Jr. Monty Granito Christopher Leone Letia Lewis Kyoung Mi Park Michael M. Walsh Daniel Zamora Set Dressing Lead Amy Chen Final Layout and Set Dressing Dallas Alan Dietrich Rod Douglas Marisol Gladding Greg Hulet Camera Scouting Artists Troy Griffin Jimmy Wu Layout and Set Dressing Production Coordinator Rachel Neyland Layout Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Animation Animation Director Bryan Engram Head of Animation Wesley Mandell Supervising Animators Bill Haller Louis Jones Lead Animator Ray Chase Reel FX Animators Kent Alfred Paul Allen Monica Aston Bryon Caldwell Heather Carpini Angelo Sta Catalina Joseph Chong Steve Cummings Nathan Dillow Don Dixon Sean Ermey Robert Fox Shaun Freeman Leon W. Gittens Andrew Gonzalez Tim Hatcher Randy Hayes Kim Hazel Kevin Herron Shawn Janik Michelle Kelley Sheldon Kruger Amelia Kurth Alexandre F. Kumpel Matthias Lappe Robert Lazzarini Paulo Lombardi Mariano Lopez Dau Wesley Mandell Sean McComber Alexiss Dawn Memmott Manu Menendez Dixie Pizani Mack Bo Ross Jason Ryan Ben Sanders Brooke Shay Chase Shields Andrea Simonti Alexander Snow Dorian Soto Chris Street Matt Thurman Miurika Valery Darrell Vasquez Vitor Vilela Billy Ward Background Animators Nathan Dillow Brad Faucheux Mack Bo Ross Naveen Z. Seyd Animation Consultant Chris Hurtt Production Coordinators Megan Capri Allison Harbin Production Assistant Lea Kocurek Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Monika Sawyer Character Effects Technical Supervisor Paul-Jozef Torrevillas Character Effects Lead Dan Wrightsell Character Effects Artists Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Barbara Ellison Patrick Gray Sean Ryan McEwan Jenna Renard Sneha Shukla Dright Wrightsell Crowds Lead Crowd/Fix Animator David B. Vallone Crowd/Fix Animators Chris Burnham Cody Childress Joree Dolin Gerald Green Bill Jones W. Scott Simmons Crowd Simulation Lead Tony Fan Crowd Simulation Artist Mark Thielen Effects Effects Supervisor Erich Turner Additional Effects Supervisor Jake Rusch Effects Artists N. Joseph Burnette Bill Konersman Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeffrey Alcantara Lighting and Compositing Production Coordinator Andrew McTighe Lighting and Compositing Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Lighting Leads Tony Garza Jessica Hogan Jeff Masters Garrett Moring Compositing Lead Doug Hogan Senior Lighting and Compositing Artists Christopher Lee Fowler Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Keaton Kramer Peter McCord Lighting and Compositing Artists Alberto Beguerie Billy Burson III Tyler DeLisle Amanda Fujita Daniel Guindi Kyle Humphrey Hilery Johnson Bethany Lo Randall Manning Garrett Moring Chadwick Orr Esther Parobek Sungman Pyun Siddhant Satoskar Nick Shirsty Kathleen Tran Andrew Trask Eduardo Velasquez Sky Young Michael Zollinger Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Ronn Brown Matte Painters Eric Chauvin Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Technical Matte Painter Ryan Prestridge Render Wrangling Render Wrangling Supervisor Nick Hurm Render Wrangling Lead Mike Romero Render Wranglers Julie Schmalzried-Barrett Jennifer K. Tidwell Yowza! Animation Crew Dream Sequence 2D Animation by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Animation Supervisor Justin Lee Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Greg Court Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Background Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Willett Animation Crew Additional 2D Animation by Willett Animation Executive Producer Todd Rivera Supervising Producer Julie Perez Head of Production Sean White Production Manager Tammy Anderson Art Director Jose Russell Production Assistants Jessica Jenkins Laura Flores President/Creative Director Janice Alexander Head of Business Development Michelle Cox Layout Head of Layout Sulema Houghton Layout Supervisor Anthony Young Layout Artists Sara Powell David Rodriguez Fred Baker Gary Murphy Scott Diaz Animation Animation Director Alex Willett Animation Supervisor Teaghan Avrett Animation Producer Morgan Willett Animation Production Manager Clarence Campbell Animation Designer Alex Willett Animators Ezekiel Gist Petronila Reagan Heidy Belton Jefferson Purvis Mireya Carlton Celestine Kingsley Cyndi Neel Shakita Wilke Arla DaSilva Janeen Morrill Eladia Hemphill Thora Farrar Leontine Odoom Katheryn Carrillo Lavera Grace Sol Corbitt Ardella Dale Eboni Olivas Nyla Benavidez Tobias Knowlton Timothy Higginbotham Rosamond Lachance Steffanie Scales Norbert McArthur Irena Batchelor Karan Whitten Liza Marrero Prudence McMurray Tatyana Novak Tammera Mass Mary Jo Blackburn Andre Castle Yuonne Wang Huey Schuler Quiana Robert Charles Cornell Doreatha Rosario Marchelle Horsley Hye Brewster LaShawna Engel Chantelle Ventura Pura Kenyon Rosanna Montero Bell Casillas Kassandra Leavitt Gilma Woo Norris Whalen Kena Marcum Yoshiko Manson Elissa Enriquez Manual Finn Petra Coley Kory Vetter Carita Goldberg Lily Silver Leighann Seeley Ozella Paulsen Shizuko Booth Annika Grantham Federico Oneill Adah Harley Silas Kruger Tayna Cowart Buck McGhee Background Background Supervisor Emily Wilson Background Artists Brandon Nelson Daniel Lewis Clean-Up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Katherine Martinez Key Clean-up Animator Justin Bennett Clean-up Animators Herb Triplett Lynna Esposito Evita Kenny Cierra O'Reilly Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Nicole Carter Inbetween Artists Jeanene Musser Theron Lusk Julieann Valencia Shawnta Stowe Laine Dockert Winter Valdes Georgianne Betz Mica Buck Sierra Paz Stephania Wiggins Terrilyn Vail Roscoe Dillard Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Mildred Edwards Effects Supervisor Andrea Gonzales Assistant Effects Supervisor Ben Robinson Effects Animators Diana Hughes Judy Rogers Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Donald Miller John Jones Ink & Paint Artists Annie Kelly Heather Patterson Animation Checker Gregory Howard Scanner Joan Morgan Production Production Coordinators Mike Coughlin Kyle Klein Andrew McTighe David Mouser Production Executives Ken Katsumoto Eda Kowan Production Assistant Natalie Williams Production Accountants Sheruldon P. Herron Ray Miceli Casting Associate Barbara Harris Legal Services Provided by Kleinberg, Lange, Cuddy & Carlo, LLP Candace Carlo Christine Cuddy Sara J. Epstein Uri Fleming Marko Kuo Alexander Plitt Business Affairs Services Provided by Wolf, Rifkin, Shapiro, Schulman & Rabkin, LLP Roger Goff Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier Post-Production Post Production Supervisor Jonas Thaler Post Production Assistant Patrick Inness Post Production Coordinator Jessica E. Smialek Post Production Manager Barry Craigmyle Titles Main and End Titles Designed and Created by John Clark Ash Brannon End Title Animation Production by Yowza Animation End Title Crawl Designed by Scarlett Letters End Title Crawl Created with Endcrawl.com Fotokem Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Digital Intermediate Colorist John Daro Digital Intermediate Editor Eric Wood Senior Vice President Tom Vice Vice President & Senior Digital Intermediate Producer Jose Parra Digital Intermediate Producer Sue Alexander Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Steven Ticknor Assistant Sound Editor Matthew P. Hanson Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Jamie Hardt Joe Iemola Sound Recordist Frank Pittenger Re-Recording Mixers Tateum Kohut Greg Orloff Gary Summers Steven Ticknor Dialogue/ADR Editors Andy Sisul David Williams Original Dialogue Recordist Cameron Davis Original Dialogue Mixer Carlos Sotolongo Dialogue Dubbing Engineer Marc Bazerman Assistant Dialogue Dubbing Engineer Chris Gibney Foley Supervisor Shawn Kennelly Foley Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Marko A. Costanzo Melissa Kennelly Vince Nicastro Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Ken Dufva Shawn Kennelly Foley Recordist Corey Tyler Recording Engineers John Douglass Zachary Moody Edgard Rivera Mixer Jeff Levy Mix Tech Dennis Johnson ADR Supervisor Robert Jackson ADR Mixers Doc Kane Howard London Group ADR Editor Lisa J. Levine ADR Voice Casting by Bernie Van De Yacht ADR and Dialogue Dubbing Recorded at Big Yellow Duck Walt Disney Studios The LA Studios Sound Asylum Doppler Studios Additional ADR and Dialogue Dubbing Recorded at Stepbridge Studios Background Walla Group Elizabeth Alvarez John Eric Bentley JB Blanc Maxine Blue Edward Bosco Kira Buckland David Collins Amber Lee Connors Skyler Davenport Benjamin Diskin Elana Dunkelman Chris Edgerly Richard Epcar Doug Erholtz Holly Gauthier-Frankel Arthur Holden Megan Hollingshead Emily Koch Lauren Landa Brittany Lauda Wendee Lee Rachael Lillis Joey Lotsko Stephan Martello Joseph Medrano Lani Minella Xander Mobus Eileen Montgomery Chris Niosi Alix Wilton Regan Cindy Robinson Nathan Sharp Stephanie Sheh Chris Smith Keith Silverstein Meredith Sims Ruth Zalduondo Joe Zjeja Music Theme Music Composed by Adam Friedman MIDI Programmer Liza Richardson Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Daniel Mandelman Music Composed and Produced at Incompetech Studios Green Bay, Wisconsin Music Editors Bruno Coon Daniel Mandelman Nick South Assistant Music Editor Lena Glikson Orchestrations by Tony Blondal Rolfe Kent John Powell Additional Orchestrations by Richard Bronskill Music Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios London, United Kingdom Music Mixed at Capitol Records Los Angeles, California Abbey Road Studios London, United Kingdom Score Vocalist Julie Craig Score Engineers Fiona Cruickshank Nick Wollage Assistant Engineer Alex Ferguson Ethnic Winds Soloist Hagai Izraeli Cello Soloist Marshall McDaniel Choreographer Bobbi Page Assistant Choreographer Rosemary Collier Chorus/Vocalists Alvin Chea Randy Crenshaw Colin Davis Sally Dworsky Brianna Fishette Jon Robert Hall Casey Hands Niki Harris Teresa James Rick Logan Meagan Moore Bobbi Page Lori Perry Joe Pizzulo Laurie A. Schillinger Ken Stacey Susie Stevens-Logan Windy Wagner Terry Wood Additional Chorus Michèle Eaton Melanie Russell Lindsay Kesselman Hai-Ting Chinn Solange Merdinian Kate Maroney John Kawa Philip Anderson Tomas Cruz Greg Purnhagen Joe Damon Chappel Jason Charles Walker Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on and Score Album Available on Songs "Under Pressure" Written by Freddie Mercury, Brian May Roger Taylor, John Deacon, and David Bowie Performed by Queen and David Bowie Courtesy of EMI "Rock and Roll All Nite" Written by Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons Performed by Kiss Produced by Neil Bogart and Kiss Courtesy of Casablanca "Shout It Out" Written and Produced by Daniel Mandelman and Jaco Caraco Courtesy of Daniel Mandelman - Papas Dream Music and Jaco Caraco - Caraco Music "Bad" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Produced by Quincy Jones Courtesy of Epic Records "Animals" Written by Adam Levine, Shellback, and Benjamin Levin Performed by Maroon 5 Produced by Shellback Courtesy of Intercope Records "Big Girls Don't Cry" Written by Stacy Ferguson and Toby Gad Performed by Fergie Produced by will.i.am and Ron Fair "Accidentally in Love" Written by Adam Duritz, Dan Vickrey, David Bryson, Matt Malley, and David Immergluck Performed by Counting Crows Produced by Brendan O'Brien Courtesy of Geffen Records "Reach" Written by Matthew Gerrard and Kara DioGuardi Performed by Caleigh Peters Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "Memory Lane (The Song for Khari)" Written by Adam Friedman and Bruno Coon Performed by Adam Friedman Published by Ochossi Music "I Miss You" Written and Produced by Steve Barri and Tony Peluse Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse Performed by Adam Friedman "Mi Chica Esta Loca" Written and Performed by Matt Hunter Correa "Not a Bad Thing" Written by Justin Timberlake, Timothy Mosley, Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon, and James Fauntleroy Performed by Justin Timberlake Produced by Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, and J-Roc Courtesy of RCA Records "True to Your Heart" Written by Matthew Wilder Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Adam Friedman "Eye of the Tiger" Written by Frankie Sullivan and Jim Peterik Performed by Survivor Produced by Frankie Sullivan Courtesy of EMI "Back in Black" Written by Angus Young, Malcolm Young, and Brian Johnson Performed by AC/DC Produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Courtesy of Atlantic Records "War" Written by Norman Whitfield and Barrett Strong Performed by Edwin Star Produced by Norman Whitfield "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written and Produced by Stock Aitken Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of RCA Records "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford Performed by Bonnie Tyler Produced by Jim Steinman Courtesy of Columbia Records "Glorious (Celebration Time)" Written by Adam Friedman, Julia Hoffman, Sam Fischer and Lijie Yang Performed by Adam Friedman Published by Burnett Music Group "Anytime You Need a Friend" Written and Produced by Mark Hammond Recorded by Billy Whittington Performed by The Beu Sisters Courtesy of S-Curve Records "It Is You (I Have Loved)" Music by Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell, and Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Dana Glover Produced by Gavin Greenaway and Harry Gregson-Williams Performed by Dana Glover Courtesy of Geffen Records Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. Production Accountants Christopher Kahn Lucy Wang Keith Wee Production Assistants Drew Leighty Ariel Miller Executive Coordinator Jami Kiyohara Associate Production Coordinator Kyle Klein Assistant Producer Ozzie Torres Technology Engineer Andrew Kim Mandoo Pictures (Beijing) Co., Ltd. Chairman Zheng Jun CEO Amber Wang General Manager Niu Xue Financial Manager Tang Yaning HR & Administration Director Wang Zhuanghui Administration Assistant Wang Huan Accounting Li Meng Marketing Specialist Ruan Xu Promotion Specialist Wang Xinping Translator Zhao Heng Chairman Assistant Chang Siwei CEO Assistant Cao Jia Cashier Sun Na Driver Gao Dianbo Mandoo Pictures (Tianjin) Co., Ltd. COO/Financial Manager Wang Miao HR & Administration Assistant Chen Yu Huayi Brothers Media Corporation Lead Production Managers Sherman Lai Li Shufeng Zheng Bo Production Managers Ousha Yang Sun He Directors of Finance Zhou Hao Lu Xi Joyce Lou Finance Managers Luo Nan Wu Yanling Wang Di Director of Marketing and Promotion Ann Liu Directors of Publicity Oscar Yang Song Xiaodi Liu Meilin Publicity Managers Emily Xu Lu Yang Jia Guang Vera Fang Angelina Qi Yang Keyi Xie Yingying Sun Rong Wang Long Director of Marketing Materials Xu Ding Marketing Materials Managers Zhu Yanqi Wolfy Meng Talent Coordinators Zhu Lina Amy Xin Director of Publicity Media Yang Hongxia Publicity Media Managers Hu Jing Yang Yi Marketing Partnerships Gao Sen Business Development Xu Letong Data Marketing and Planning Wang Hongyan Wang Yanjie Wang Yuqi Directors of Distribution Zhang Qian Sun Ao Online Distribution Wang Xia Zhao Sheng Gu Yingxi Offline Distribution Zhang Weiyu Qiu Yi Li Jianghao Ying Peng Xie Lei Li Yang Wang Zhaoyang Zhang Hao Xie Qiong Lang Min Li Mengyang Wang Yingchun Jiang Sushuang Shen Jinghao Yue Jingsiya Zhuang Jingtao Liang Qiyun Cai Yun He Xiaolin Cao Yang Huang Shuo Gao Xufeng Liu Quan Lin Cheng Bi Xiaole Jiang Liu Zhou Lixin Jiao Wenjun Chen Chen Luo Bei Chao Tianran You Hao Cui Kexin Zhang Qiang Yang Bin Li Yang Ni Cai Ye Jinjing Ma Xiaoguang Tian Kai Yang Bo Tao Xiaoqiao Zhang Guohua Zheng Qiongqoing Ren Zhen Xu Yue Chen Mo Yu Hongyang Fang Jiafeng Xiong Meimei Song Yangzi Zhang Xinyi Jin Xin Liu Chenyi Yin Hong Sun Hao Ge Qihang Zhang Zhen Xu Lina Wang Haiwei Zhang Xue Liu Shuyi Dan Zhaoyun Lv Xiaoyi Yang Xiaolong Zheng Dan Yang Qian You Zhemin Mi Ning Huang Ya Sheng Yu International Distribution Celia Hao Lyra Zhang H. Brothers Brand Management Ltd. Song Zizheng IP Development David Han Ancillary Development Ruby Liang Cui Weifang Zou Jie Reel FX Management Chief Executive Officer Steve O'Brien President David Ross Chief Operating Officer Kyle Clark Chief Financial Officer Donna Henry Head of Production David A. Parrish Head of Business Affairs Helen Jorda Head of Technology Ross Moshell Director of Production Finance Marc Matthews Director of Media Engineering Frank Salazar Executive Producer of Special Projects Peter Herzog Director of Marketing Katherine Harper Controller Liz Walsh Director of Human Resources Colleen Cartmill Director of IT and Facilities Scott Correll Studio Production Manager Jenna Grigg Thomas Studio Post Production Supervisor Tim Archer Executive Assistant Julie Denman Production Finance Manager Sara Laminack Caffey Production Finance Analyst Heather Drummons Production Accountant Martha Mena Central Production Coordinator Jennifer Kimberly Ruelas Senior Artist Manager Marta Swingle Marks Artist Management and Recruiting Gladys Belloso Kim Benzine Rowell Technology Support Austin Allen Hector Barrera Sheri Hendon Dennis McGrath David Stewart Insight Development Kelly Redding Collin Redding Patrick Wilkin Media Support and Engineering Justin Gladd Matt Pittman Temp Sound Editors T.J. Callaway Frank Pittenger Facilities Support Tracy Aldridge Jason Caffey Sam Clark Willett Animation Creative Executive Marie Reed Business & Legal Affairs Shelby Stockton V.P. of Business & Legal Affairs Teresa Brown Head of Post Production Jean Hill Legal Person Larry Martin Finance & Acccounting Jeremy Wright Special Thanks to Andrew Robinson Jared Underwood City of Chongqing, China Mirage Entertainment Lisa Henson Brian Henson The Jim Henson Company Jim Henson's Creature Shop Adobe Systems Alex Willett Teaghan Avrett Morgan Willett The Texas Film Commission City of Dallas, Texas and to everyone at Reel FX Animation Studios and Mandoo Pictures who supported this production. Special Thanks to the Following Reel FX Commercial Group Special Thanks to the Reel FX Commercial Group for their kind and invaluable contribution to this film. Kevin Althans Jackson Armstrong Gary Banks Rachel Bradley Jared Brower Lyn Caudle May Chiu Kyle Craig Barrett Davis Dan Ferguson Branndon Fricks Andrea Garcia Gerald Green Steven Happel Ryan Hartsell Kacie Helms Kevin Herron Jackie James-Lunger Kurt Kirchner Crystal Leal Laychin Lee Molli Leggitt Barrett Lewis Dan Margules Keith McCabe Erin McGuire Leigh Mergehenn Chas Naylor Bill Nuske Marvin Robinson James Rowell Mike Roy Karissa Sloan Jon Speer Marcie Teague Jason Taylor James Tobias Quan Tran Shannon Walsh Taylor Lee Williams Rock Dog Fan Club Members Special Thanks to all the cast and crew of the Rock Dog movie and all the members of its fan club for making this movie possible. Tyler Allen Dawson Anderson Shyan Atteberry Ashley Bailey John Benedict Destiny Boland Analyse Boyd Christina Cheek Emily Cioni Stephania De La Fuente Ashley Gaskey Grant Granath Maxwell Gzik Gianna Hamady Kayla Harretos Emily Hawrot Taylor Howell Cameron Jones Kyle Kelly Nathan Lawson Tristin Makar Delaney McCafferty Dustin McDaniel Catherine Mikos Diana Miller Gabrielle Morton Emma Poxon Adam Recio Madison Riffett Marissa Riffett Colie Satka Katelyn Schafer Jacy Schutkovske Isabelle Townsend Karlee Tatalovich Brianna Toyne Joshua Toyne Erica Treba Stephanie Ziemniak Production Babies Andy Annie Arthur Bonnie Brian Carl Chris Daniel Diego Emily Isabella James Martha Michelle Olivia Raymond Stephanie Trixie Final Part of the Credits This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. Copyright © 2018 Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2018 Summit Entertainment and NicThic Productions All rights reserved. Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of U.S. copyright law and the Berne Convention, as well as other international laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events portrayed in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture or in any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Lionsgate Films Created, Produced, and Animated at Reel FX Animation Studios Dallas, Texas Category:Credits Category:NicThic Wiki